Vendread
* '' AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Vendorror" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Vendread", known as "Vendead" (ヴェンデット Vendetto) in the OCG, is an archetype of DARK Zombie monsters. It is one of two formerly ''TCG''-exclusive archetypes debuted in Code of the Duelist, the other being "F.A.". Design Aparência The "Vendread" monsters resemble mutated creatures and zombies, common from several horror series, in particular the ''Resident Evil'' franchise, as well as a few possible nods to the ''Spawn'' franchise and ''The Thing''. Etimologia "Vendread" is a portmanteau of the words 'Vengeance' and 'Dread'. Membros Monstros Apoio, Suporte Estilo De Jogo The "Vendread" archetype focuses on Ritual Summoning. So far, all non-Ritual monsters in the archetype come with two effects, each of which can only be used once per turn: the first effect revolves around the Special Summon of the monster from your GY when a certain condition is met, but comes at the cost of the monster being banished when it leaves the field. The second effects grants a "Vendread" Ritual Monster that was Ritual Summoned using the "Vendread" non-Ritual monster on the field a Quick Effect that enables considerable field advantage. "Vendread Reorigin" is a rather unorthodox Trap Card which enables not only slowing down the opponent's momentum by means other than destroying a card, but also gives the player a way to generate more tribute fodder. Their first and currently only Ritual Spell Card, "Revendread Origin", is easily one of the most practical Ritual Spell Cards seen in recent times. It is one of only four Ritual Spell Cards which can Ritual Summon the target monster out of the GY, which makes discarding the archetype's Ritual Monsters to activate effects a viable strategy, and enables the spell to act as a recovery option for the archetype's Ritual Monsters after they leave the field. In addition, the Ritual Spell allows the player to tribute monsters whose total Levels may exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster that is to be Ritual Summoned, and enables banishing any Zombie type monsters from the GY should one lack the needed monsters on the field or hand. This in turn opens a lot of possible combinations with the "Shiranui" archetype, as well as "Zombie World". Given that "Revendread Origin" has a protection effect that specifically lists and applies to only "Revendread Slayer", this card can be searched by "Pre-Preparation of Rites" which gives the deck the speed which every Ritual Summon deck needs, something that sets it apart from every other archetype-generic Ritual Spell Card that came before it. "Vendread Reunion", although a Trap Card, acts as another Ritual card, allowing for the summoning of banished Vendread Monsters before immediately tributing them in order to Ritual Summon. This not only recycles banished Vendread Monsters but allows the Ritual Monster to gain additional effects. Due to the sheer number of generic Zombie support released through the years, "Vendread" have access to a plethora of useful support cards to make up for the small number of their own cards, in particular the likes of "Book of Life", "Gozuki" and "Shutendoji" which tremendously benefit the archetype in terms of resource management and recycling tribute fodder for their next Ritual Summon. Deck Monstros de Efeito * Vendread Houndhorde * Vendread Revenants * Vendread Striges * Bone Crusher * Djinn Demolisher of Rituals * Djinn Releaser of Rituals * Goblin Zombie * Gozuki * Mezuki * Ritual Raven * Samurai Skull * Shiranui Solitaire * Shiranui Spiritmaster * Shutendoji * Tour Guide From the Underworld * Tristan, Knight of the Underworld (with or without Isolde, Belle of the Underworld) * Zombie Master Monstros Reguladores * Ghost Charon, the Underworld Boatman * Plaguespreader Zombie * Scapeghost * Shiranui Spectralsword * Uni-Zombie Monstros de Ritual * Revendread Slayer * Vendread Chimera Monstros de Fusão * Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon * Predaplant Dragostapelia * Sea Monster of Theseus * Starving Venom Fusion Dragon Monstros Sincro * Archfiend Zombie-Skull * Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons * Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons * Dragocytos Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon * Doomkaiser Dragon * PSY-Framelord Omega * Revived King Ha Des Monstros Xyz * Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss * Ghostrick Alucard * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Mechquipped Angineer * Number 66: Master Key Beetle Magias * Revendread Origin * Vendread Nights * Allure of Darkness * Book of Life * Burial from a Different Dimension * Call of the Mummy * Contract with the Abyss * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Dragon's Mirror * Foolish Burial * Fulfillment of the Contract * Fusion Substitute / Polymerization * Instant Fusion * Pot of Acquisitiveness * Pre-Preparation of Rites * Preparation of Rites * Recurring Nightmare * Ties of the Brethren * Veil of Darkness * Zombie World Armadilhas * Vendread Reorigin * Vendread Reunion * Escape from the Dark Dimension * Dark Illusion * Grisaille Prison * Urgent Ritual Art Official Decklist Konami's "Vendread" Deck Monstros de Efeito * Vendread Houndhorde x3 * Vendread Revenants x3 * Shiranui Solitaire x3 * Mezuki x2 Monstros Reguladores * Uni-Zombie x3 Monstros de Ritual * Revendread Slayer x3 Monstros de Fusão * Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon x2 * Starving Venom Fusion Dragon x2 Monstros Sincro * PSY-Framelord Omega Monstros Xyz * Tornado Dragon * Diamond Dire Wolf * Evilswarm Exciton Knight Magias * Revendread Origin x3 * Fusion Recycling Plant x3 * Terraforming x2 * Polymerization * Dragon's Mirror * Super Polymerization * Pre-Preparation of Rites x3 * Preparation of Rites x2 * Foolish Burial * Burial from a Different Dimension x2 Armadilhas * Vendread Reorigin x3 Categoria:Arquétipos